


All In A Day's Work

by kitkat0723



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Eddie's afternoon off, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Rescue, mentions of bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: While out on a run, Eddie helps some hikers that are in a not-so-great position.
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 3 of Eddie Week! 
> 
> Today's theme: We're getting out of this + Plus competence. 
> 
> I'm not thrilled with this one, but I like it, so there's that. Hope you enjoy it. And Yes, Shannon is still alive here.

The morning started out great. Not a cloud in the sky. He worked a half shift that wasn’t very taxing and when he left the station, the sun was still shining. California might be closer to the sun than anywhere else. It was one of the reasons Eddie loved it. When he got home, he ate something he didn’t have to cook, thanks to Buck leaving him leftovers from the night before. And felt refreshed after a shower. Since Shannon was supposed to pick up Christopher for the weekend from school, he had the day to himself, and with Buck working overnight, Eddie was going to be left to his own devices. Deciding he needed another hit of Vitamin D from the flaming ball of gas in the sky, he grabbed his running pack out of the front hall closet and made sure it was packed for a trail run.    
Changing into shorts and one of his old army t-shirts, the things were still comfortable after all these years, he grabbed his pack and headed back out the door. When he got to the trail, he sent a quick text to Shannon and Buck, because you couldn’t be too cautious when out alone and grabbed his bag, locking the truck up behind him. Slipping his earbuds in, he stretched then set off up the path and the canyon run. It felt good to get out of his head. The pulsing beat of the loud rock music banging in his ears. His feet thumping against the pavement, sweat dripping down his back. Between work and Christopher, so many therapy appointments, and just life, there hadn’t been a lot of time for Eddie to be alone with just himself.    
He felt the sea-soaked air fill his lung with every inhale and all the bullshit from the week behind him release with every exhale. It felt good to  _ move. _ He was midway up the run when he heard the faint scream break through a pause in songs switching. Frowning, Eddie stopped, pulled out his earbud. Looking around he couldn’t spot anything, so he shrugged and fit it back in his ear, carrying on. As he rounded another bend, he skidded to a halt.    
In front of him, a man crouched down in front of a woman, holding something to her chest and a branch sticking out of it at a weird angle. Eddie saw the crimson pooling through the gray fabric. The euphoria of the run dropped away as his training kicked in. He pulled the tiny white buds from his ears, hastily dropping them into his shorts pocket. Pulling off his pack, he rushed towards the couple.    
“What happened?” He asked, even as he took stock of the situation.    
“She..” The man wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaking arm. “She fell. A tree broke her fall. I tried to call 9-1-1. I couldn’t get through.” The man looked close to tears.    
“Hey, hey. Listen to me. I’m going to do what I can for her. What’s your name?”    
The man’s lip trembled. “Matthew.” Eddie gave him a small smile.    
“Matthew, my name is Eddie. I’m a firefighter with the LAFD. I’m going to try and do what I can for..”   
“Darcy. She’s my….she said yes. That’s why we were up there..” He pointed. “I was proposing.”    
Eddie grinned. “Congrats. I’m going to do what I can for Darcy, but I need you to run down the trail until you get cell service. Tell them everything you told me, and that I’m on site. Okay.”    
The man looked down at his fiance, and Eddie followed his gaze. The bleeding was still flowing, but not as bad as before. That could be a good thing or a bad thing, right now Eddie was unsure. “But Darce…”    
“I’m going to do what I can. I need you to trust me and then do your part alright?”    
The man nodded shakily, then rose on unsteady legs. “Okay. Please...We just..”    
“Go.” Eddie pointed, then exchanged Matthew’s hands for his own.    
“Darcy, can you hear me?” Eddie checked her pupils, relieved when she gave a short jerky nod.    
“Great! My name is Eddie.  **We’re getting out of this** , but I need you to be brave and hang on okay.” She again nodded, then coughed. “Easy. Easy.”    
With one hand, Eddie shook out his pack rummaging through it, and started to do what he could for the young girl. The glare of the sun, the dirt swirling up from the trail made it seem like he was back in Afghanistan and he had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat.    
He thought of it like any other rescue. Assess the patient. Stop the bleeding. Make them comfortable until backup arrives. Eddie used the back of his forearm to wipe the sweat off of his face. When he heard the propellers of LAFD air, he breathed a sigh of relief. Help was coming.    
He had to fight off a grin as the 118 came around the bend, and rushed over. “Don’t you have better things to do on your day off, Eddie?” Hen asked as she and Chim rushed over.    
“Yeah. Like go home and take another shower. How’s her fiance?” He stood and had to fight a grimace. Dirt clung to him, but he needed to wash his hands.    
“Currently getting oxygen. He passed out.”    
Eddie blew out a breath, waiting for Hen and Chim to do their thing. He watched with a careful eye as they fitted Darcy into the litter basket and hoisted her into the helicopter to fly her to the trauma center.    
He waited for his team to pack it up, grateful when Hen passed him a water bottle to wash his hands. Grabbing his own stuff, he packed out with them. Buck hopped off the rig when he saw Eddie laughing with everyone as they came back to the lot.    
“Should have known it was you when I saw the truck.” Buck bundled him up into a crushing hug, then let him go.    
Bobby was in the back with Matthew, who was sitting up, looking more alert. Eddie hopped into the ambulance and patted Matthew’s leg. “Darcy took a helicopter ride to the ER. My friends will get you there. Take care of yourself.”    
Matthew nodded his head, and Eddie repeated his gesture before stepping out.    
Before they left, Buck stopped in front of Eddie. “See you tomorrow?”    
Eddie nodded. “You’ve got a key. If I’m sleeping don’t wake me.”    
“I know.” Buck hugged him again before trailing off after the team.    
Eddie hung back watching them leave before getting into his truck and cranking up the Air conditioning and leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come Scream At Me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
